1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for treating material webs and in particular to devices for treating material webs having drying cylinders cooperating with treatment apparatus such as coating, pigment, or sizing applicators.
2. Description of Related Technology
In machines which include the in-line treatment of running webs of material, such as those equipped with coating devices for applying coatings, pigments, and/or sizing onto a web of paper or cardboard, it is desirable to have the flexibility to optionally direct the web of material through the machine so as to bypass a certain coating device or devices. It can be difficult to rebuild existing machines to provide for means to bypass coating devices because of lack of space, for example, where the coating device to be bypassed cooperates with a group of drying cylinders of a paper machine.